<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Hugs by naturallesbain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149307">Warm Hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain'>naturallesbain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Characters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, platonic! - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Liams OC</p>
<p>Physical descriptions</p>
<p>Eye colour: chuck hazel</p>
<p>Build: I’M SORRY IDK BUILD TYPES BUT UHH- small? Idk I’m sorry-</p>
<p>Hair colour: dirty blonde</p>
<p>Hair: wavy ish, bangs that cover my eyes, long sides</p>
<p>Skin tone: porcelaine (white asf)</p>
<p>Height, if that’s important?: 5’4 (being short is so much fun /srs)</p>
<p>Who I’m related to: Part of the Curtis brothers (: (youngest)</p>
<p>Hey Liam, hope these darry cuddles were okay :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darrel Curtis &amp; original male characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Characters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthegreaser/gifts">liamthegreaser</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It'd felt like everything was going wrong that day. I failed my math test, Ponyboy was mad at me, and I'd woken up with a kink in my neck. It had been cold that day, too. The leaves scattered against the ground with the promise of fall and even chillier days to come. I walked in silence next to Ponyboy, who was still mad at me for a reason I couldn't comprehend, though he was smart enough to realize that we couldn't just walk home separately. I guess he finally used his head. </p>
<p>I pushed open the metal gate, the hinges squeaking loudly in my ears, and thudded up the old porch dad and Darry had built awhile back. It'd been before I was able to form solid memories, but I remember fetching them water and lemonade mom had made with Pony and me as Steve and Soda were at school. Those times were different, happier. Stress tugged out our shoulders now, and the fear of being taken away was constantly at the back of my mind. </p>
<p>Pony walked in first, huffing as he sat down in the chair next to Johnny, who had been let go from school early because of a doctor's appointment. He's been sick a lot, and Darry wanted to make sure he was okay. I walked upstairs, feet quiet against the old wood to make sure I wouldn't bother Darry if he was doing something else important. I felt bad for Darry, he was so stressed, but he didn't like showing it because he knew he'd scare us. </p>
<p>I pushed open my room's door, which I used to share with Ponyboy, and quickly entered and closed the door. It felt like forever since we last shared it, though it's been less than a year. That's what grief will do to you, I guess. </p>
<p>I sat down on my bed, running my hands over my legs to warm them up and to fidget. Everything felt like it was going wrong. I felt tears burn at the backs of my eyes and my face flush from my neck down. I was angry at the world, angry that it took my parents away and that my brothers were constantly fighting with each other. I felt tears soak my face, running down in little rivers as I tried to keep my breath even. </p>
<p>I was so distracted with trying to calm myself down that I didn't even hear a knock on the door, nor did I hear Darry's voice as he kneeled in front of me, holding my face in his hands and brushing stray tears from my cheeks. </p>
<p>"Hey, kiddo." He must've just woken up, his voice was deep and gravely. He had a soft look on his face, eyes like a doe, and a small frown. "What's goin' on in that head of yours?" </p>
<p>"Nothin, ain't nothin, Dar," I said, shaking his hands off of me, or at least trying to. Darry and I have always been close. I was like him but shy-er. I had greener eyes than him, and our hair curled the same way. </p>
<p>"Ya sure? Because them tears tell me otherwise." He pushed, raising an eyebrow. He gave a stern look, which meant that I wasn't getting let go until he told me what was going on. </p>
<p>"Just stressed Dar, that's all." I didn't want to tell him everything, but that seemed like a good enough answer for him. He sighed, pulling me into a hug, knowing that that's what I needed most right now. He was warm like he was just out of bed warm, and he used the same cologne dad used. It made me cry more. </p>
<p>"You wanna cuddle?" We only did that on sad occasions. Like when mom and dad died, or when I was jumped for the first time. He went onto the other side of the bed while I laid down on my side, turning towards him as I felt the bed dip and his strong arms wrap around me. He nearly surrounded me with how big he was compared to me, it made me feel safe. </p>
<p>"Thank you," I sniffled, burrowing my head in his chest. </p>
<p>"Of course, lion." I laughed at the nickname, relaxing as he ran a soothing hand up and down my arms and back. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>